Wan William
"Who are yoooouuu? From this height, you look like a Sand Guooooo! Don't freeet now... I'll bury you alive with the sands...forever..." ''-Wormeyes William''. Wan 'Wormeyes' William is a boss that Gregory had to fight in Gregory's Great Adventure 2. He serves as a self-proclaimed "all-seeing eye" king of the Sahara Desert. Unlike other sand creatures of the desert, William has a hatred towards the Sand Guos, mainly Queen Guo herself. She and him were at odds against each other when one of Queen Guo's children mercilessly killed one of his Wormquake children, breaking their alliance, and eventually, led the two to be at war each other for decades. Despite his looks, he is quite intelligent. After being defeated, Wormeyes William apologizes to Gregory, and explains the whole story of his hasty, yet aggressive behavior. Physical Appearance Wormeyes William appears as a large, flesh colored worm with three eyes and wild green hair. When he's not in the ground, he appears to have hands, which are somewhat similar to structures of the human arm. His back also features fins, which help him with his direction. He also wears black goggles that come with three holes similar to his own eyes. While wearing them, his eyes glow green, allowing him to navigate in the dark. When the goggles are off, his eyes appear to be wide, with vertical, red pupils. Overview First Stage Once Gregory heads to Sahara Desert, Wormeyes William slithers through the ground upon entry, causing some of the nearby debris to break upon contact with him, thus making Gregory's navigation through the stage more longer. At this point, he disappears underground, never to be seen again until the fourth stage. Fourth Stage In the fourth stage, William appears again, this time rampaging through the desert, defeating Sand Guos along the way. Again, he does not physically show himself, as he is slithering underground. However, he then hits more rocks, specifically large ones that causes a block, forcing Gregory to turn back. As he does this, a Sand Guo sneaks up behind him, which William detects, and heads Gregory's way. He slams into the Sand Guo, then the rocks, and disappears when he finishes the job. Gregory can then proceed ahead, clearing the stage, and moving on to the Boss Stage. Boss Stage When Gregory appears in this stage, Wormeyes William will not show up unless Gregory heads towards the sand pit in the center of the arena. There, Wormeyes William will speed up the quicksand, causing Gregory to run. When Gregory escapes the trap, William will appear headfirst, stopping the quicksand, and greets him. At this point, Wormeyes thinks that Gregory is one of the Sand Guos, mistaking him for a enemy. Then he burrows into the ground, starting the battle. Attacks Wormeyes William will attack Gregory once he pops out of the sand. While the battle is going on, the sand is slowly moving towards the center of the pit. If Gregory stands where he pops up, he will take minor damage, but becomes stunned for a few seconds, leaving him to be vulnerable to William's attacks. If Gregory heads to the center of the pit, William will appear from there, but will swipe at him with his hands. Gregory can jump to avoid his hands, which in turn can render his hands useless once he steps on his arms. While jumping, Gregory can strike his eyes with his stomach, which causes the goggles to fall off, making him dizzy and available to land an attack. While taking some hits, Wormeyes will counter back with a punch. Gregory can then jump again to avoid damage and deal an additional counterattack to his arm. When taking a few hits, William will appear randomly in different spots. From a distance, he will send sand waves towards Gregory, which he must jump to avoid. If Gregory doesn't, William will ram into him, dealing more damage. As Gregory gets close to him, he will repeat the same attack cycle as he did from the center of the pit. Gregory can also repeat the same method he did at that time to land another attack on William while he is vulnerable. At the same time, he also counters again, to which Gregory has to jump to avoid and deal damage to his arm. At half health, William will now fire green laser shots from his eyes from a distance. Gregory can move around the arena to avoid them, and do the same process as from the beginning of the fight. However, William will not attack with his hands at this phase. Instead, he will use his tail to swat at Gregory at quick speed, to which he must jump to avoid. If Gregory gets hit by his tail, he will be sent flying a few feet. The tail cannot be countered, as it moves too fast to land a direct hit on, but Gregory can still ram into his head with his stomach to knock the goggles off of him. When Wormeyes William is damaged severely, he will whip up a sandstorm, along with speeding up the flowing sand, causing more difficulty to the battle. At this point, Gregory must on his guard, as William will appear anywhere when he's not suspecting him. If Gregory heads towards William, he will immediately move to another spot. He still can shoot laser shots while from a distance, but if he moves to the center, he will fire a green laser beam at Gregory, to which he must keep moving for five seconds to avoid the attack. After the beam is finished, Wormeyes will move, but more closer towards Gregory. He will swing with his tail again, to which Gregory must once again jump to avoid and ram into his head, allowing him to strike while the goggles are off. After dealing the final blow, Wormeyes William will appear from the center and fall over on his back in defeat, thus clearing the Boss Stage for Gregory. Big Boss Arena Wormeyes William also appears in the Big Boss Arena, where Gregory fights him along with other bosses in this mode. There are no changes from the battle in this mode, as it is meant for Gregory to encounter the bosses again. Trivia * Wormeyes William is one of the few bosses in the series that has a full name, with Queen Guo's full name being Marsha Sullivan Guo. ** Wormeyes William is also one of the few bosses in the series that helps Gregory during certain stages. In Queen Guo's stage, William will defeat Sand Guos that appear on the screen and make unaccessible paths available for Gregory to enter. * Wormeyes William is at least one of the many characters that possesses arms and hands that are similar to a human's. * During Queen Guo's stages, William explains that the goggles he wears were given to him by a female scientist, which explains his relationship with humans. ** At one point, he even explains that back then, she gave him the goggles and was even kind enough to listen and help him, which was being unable to see in the dark, as well as not being powerful enough to handle Queen Guo and protect his family. * Wormeyes William also appears in other games of the series, some where he is an NPC in certain areas to talk to, and others, where he is mentioned or seen in photos. * Wormeyes William seems to also be a fan of Ice Blizzard, mostly seen in one of the games as a interactive character. In his sand hole, he appears to have a photo of Ice and Icelia, along with a written document of how inspired he was by Ice when he wanted to rebuild his own homeland and start a new generation of ice people after the invasion of the elite government. ** Strangely enough, Wormeyes even wants to meet him and shake his hand to feel a "chilling" sensation throughout his body. * Wormeyes William once heard of Big Ben, but says he would never tussle with the monster. Ironically, Wormeyes is more longer in length than Big Ben, but says he probably wouldn't even land a single scratch on him if he were to fight the monster.